yakuzafandomcom-20200223-history
Hiroki Awano
Hiroki Awano was one of the lieutenants of the Dojima Family and patriarch of Taihei Association, a Tojo Clan subsidiary. He, alongside the other 3 lieutenants, is a major antagonists of Yakuza 0 and one the penultimate boss for Majima’s story. Awano is a man of leisure who often finds himself going with the flow rather than fighting against the rising tide. However, beneath his laconic exterior is a cunning man, skilled in gathering information and making good on the Dojima Family's threats. Although he is loyal to his fellow lieutenants, (Shibusawa and Kuze) in serving the Dojima Family, he is also an opportunist. His death was confirmed by Takashi Nihara. Early life Yakuza 0 He is one of the final bosses of Majima's arc. After being defeated by Majima, Lao Gui appears and tries to shoot Majima but Awano blocks and he is shot multiple times, finally he is killed by throwing needles. Appearance Awano is likely in his 40s. His attire is a purple designer jacket with a black turtleneck and a small gold chain. He wears basic black suit pants and a pair of black patent leather shoes. His irezumi is Momotaro, the main character from a popular Japanese folk tale where Momotaro travels to an island of demons that are threatening his village and slays them. Personality Unlike Kuze or Shibusawa, who both take the yakuza seriously, Awano reveals that he revels in living the high life of the 1980's (golfing, women, fine liquor, etc.) and primarily became a yakuza to live luxuriously. However, he states that he first joined the yakuza because he liked hitting people. He fought because he liked the feeling of beating on a guy's face. Despite this, he is quite cunning and ruthless underneath the laid-back and carefree air he presents. Fighting style Awano's fighting style revolves around brawling. His attacks are mainly jabs, wide swings, and a flip kick. He proves to be quite a powerful individual as one of his QTEs show him punching a stone wall hard enough to majorly crack it without even injuring his own hand. He is not a difficult boss for the majority of the fight, with most of his attacks being easily telegraphed and his guard easily broken. This changes with the passing of the above QTE, where he regains his old fighting prowess, now striking extremely quickly and can potentially half a players health on higher difficulties. In heat mode, he has the ability to shake off a strike to get in close for one of his combos. Gallery Awano Tattoo.png|Awano's tattoo 09 4.png|Close up Yakuza0 2019-04-21 00-11-14-42.png Yakuza0 2019-04-21 00-12-02-66.png Yakuza0 2019-04-21 00-04-59-00.png|Awano after got beaten up by Majima Trivia * Awano's tattoo may possibly be a nod to Takeuchi's role as Seiji in the movie Kikoku since he has a similar Momotaro tattoo. * Awano's signature purple suit jacket was originally meant to be yellow, but was later changed to purple based on his voice actor's suggestion since he believed that the previous color "didn't properly mirror the atmosphere of the bubble era". * His face has been modeled after his voice actor, Riki Takeuchi. Category:Characters Category:Antagonists Category:Tojo Clan Category:Dojima Family Category:Yakuza 0 Characters Category:Yakuza 0 Bosses Category:Yakuza 0